


happy heart

by saturmime



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturmime/pseuds/saturmime
Summary: im in a rut ! im in a rut ! literally nothing makes any sense nothing makes any sense at all and im VERY much in love





	happy heart

if you were to make a bird and make it perfect but when you got to the wing part, you created instead the most perfect pair for a dragonfly and put them on and cupped it in your hands and tossed it to the sky, how might it fly? more imprtantly, how would that bird feel? do you wonder if that bird might it go its whole life wondering wondering what is different what is hard what is unnatural? would dragonflies think those kinds of things as well? I guess it depends, with the extra bird wing material what did you do? would you give it to a dragonfly or would you throw it away a perfectly good pair of wings fit for a queen where would that good go? why am i asking all these questions?  
i wonder if you feel like this. i wonder if we both feel like this, exactly.

(part 2) i dont know how to approach this at all. i think i love you.

for a while when we didnt have a home her and me and him stayed in a motel room with a small tv in studio city and i remembered all of a sudden out of the blue as we talked more i didnt remember his name but she said it and i...started crying, I don't know. I had to leave the room and i stood around the corner and said im sorry, im sorry, even though i was the one crying.

why did he make me cry? he was something important, or he was gonna be, and me too. I hope i could be anything important to you, until one day someone brings up your name and i cry the same way. i wish i could be happy heart; i wish i was a bird, flying around your kitchen on unnaturally small wings.


End file.
